SasuNaru Day: Mine is Better than Yours
by Fer3333
Summary: Random idea to celebrate SasuNaru. Have a wonderful day, after all it's SasuNaru Day! Yeah, is not Beta'd so, yeah. . Read the warnings, please!


Hello, my fellows SasuNaru fans.

Today, is a very important day, the day that SasuNaru was officially born (well, it could be earlier than this but I don't know). Thanks to an awesome author (**Master of the Rebels) **and, fan, SasuNaru Day was born for us, fans, to enjoy it.

So, that is why, I did this . . . A FanFiction about SasuNaru!

Well, to be honest this was NOT planned. The funny thing is that 5 days ago, I remember that today was SasuNaru Day. . . I know, what an awful fan am I. But, please bear with me, I have a good reason; I was doing my Sasuke birthday fic . . . yeah, it's coming soon, and, it will be hotter than my Naruto's.

Anyways, if you don't like it, sorry I didn't have time to think about a good plot, and, it seems that every plot that I thought, it required more than one chapter, yes, basically I came up with stories not one-shots.

Please enjoy my **lame** story to celebrate **SASUNARU** **DAY**!

7.2.2010 at 1:25 AM.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sasuke does and we all know it.**

**WARNING: NO BETA…. Language …lame plot or … boys **_**in **_**boys ETC... SASASAKU FANS don't read the very bottom of this story . . . I don't want to get kill.**

Once again this in **un-beta,** so please know that I may have lots of mistakes (if you read my fics, you should know that this is not my native language). So, be nice and if you would like to correct me, message me but don't review it on my fic please. I'm okay if you tell me my mistakes as long if you're nice about it.

=============Sasu==========Naru==========Day============

SasuNaru Day

**Mine** is Better than _Yours_.

_By_:** Fer3333**

**One-**_Shot_

_(Maybe)_

=============Sasu==========Naru==========Day============

"No! SasuNaru is better than NaruSasu, hell yeah, fuck is even better than NaruSasuNaru!" a 12 year old girl, long brown hair, brown eyes and chubby cheeks said.

She was fighting a girl with the same age; the only difference was the hair, which was shorter than her.

"NO! NaruSasu hot! God, I don't know what you like SasuNaru. . It's disgusting!" Fernanda said, as she stuck her tongue at Fer, who had a kunai in her hands ready to kill Fernanda on the spot.

Fer could only look at Fernanda, and resist, with all her strength. Is not that she couldn't kill that bitch. ..It's just that . . . it was her. . Sister. So, yeah, she couldn't kill that bitch, even if she wanted.

"Look, we both see things differently. We can't compete with that, or both of us will end up dead." Fer said. She put her kunai in her pouch and headed to the academy.

Fernanda glared at her sister. Damn, she wanted, no, needed to show that NaruSasu _is_ better than SasuNaru, hell yeah! But even times like this, Fer was right, again.

Straightening herself, she followed her sister, heading where her lovely teacher was and secret crush.

=============Sasu==========Naru==========Day============

"Sasuke wake up . . . we have to go. Sasuke . . . c'mon wake up . . . SASUKE!" a blond named Naruto shouted, directly at his Seme's ear, Sasuke, who was in dream-land or Naru-chan Paradise dreaming with said beauty.

Onyx eyes blink several times, not wanting to get up and do the same old routine that he was used to.

He pulled himself and quietly sat there for a moment, looking around to find the source that woke him up and to kill it; only to groan when his eyes landed on his sexy Uke, Naruto.

"Naruto, WHAT HELL? Its 6:30 am . . . we don't have any missions!" he spat. Not a morning person, especially when he was having such a wonderful dream about his dobe.

Naruto smiled at Sasuke. It was cute; watching Sasuke clearly piss when he was rudely bother, but, it was sort of cute looking at Sasuke act like a child, like not wanting to go to school.

'_He forgot that today we start at the academy . . . oh well,' _Naruto thought.

With a soft smile Naruto said, "Sasuke, you forgot what's today date?" he asked.

Sasuke frowned, to early for mind games.

"No, tell me!" he said childishly.

"It's July 10 silly . . . now can you remember?"

'_July 10 what's so special about today, anyway? . . . . Oh wait . . . isn't that our. . . Anniversary? . . . Holy shit! It is! As well as our day . . . SasuNaru Day! Shit, shit, shit . . . now what? I have nothing prepare, not even a reservation at Naruto's favorite restaurant for us . . . dammit!' _Sasuke kept fighting with himself inside his head, forgetting that he wasn't alone.

Yes, he knew his day; after all, he was the SEME in the relationship. Also because of his fans always get crazier this day. So after a small research, he knew that today, July 10, 2010 was SasuNaru Day.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and frowned. He shouldn't act like that, when it was him the one who chose his own punishment, since the old farts wanted him to do something for the village.

And what good way to prove his loyalties to the village, then to teach students at the academy. And now, he forgets!

"Sasuke . . . look . . . I know that you didn't have a choice, but, you chose it and you have to do it . . ."

Naruto's response brought Sasuke back to earth, "Naruto, god, I didn't mean it . . . sorry." he moved where his blond was and hug him.

Naruto was surprise, it's not that he didn't want a hug from Sasuke, but it was strange for him to act so, _cuddly_ towards him, especially early in the morning.

Blushing cutely he said, "God, teme stop it; go change!" he tried to pushed the raven but raven was nuzzling his neck and did he just . . . purred?

"Oh, Naruto . . .-sniff- I love . . . your. . . . You always smell SO good." he licked Naruto's neck, nibbling the exotic skin that was in front of him.

Naruto moaned. Powerful waves of electricity, heading straight to his cock; when Sasuke bit on his weak spot.

Not wanting to let go of his blond, at least now, Sasuke grabbed Naruto and pulled him on top of him.

"Sasuke!" Naruto squeaked, feeling himself pull and of course, been caught by surprise by the raven.

"What?" he whispered hoarsely.

"NO! NO SEX. . . WE HAVE TO GO TO THE SCHOOL, NOW!"

"But _why_?" he whined.

-Stare-

Naruto glared, "Sasuke, I'm not playing games again, okay. Let's go because Iruka sensei told me that we have to be early."

Naruto pushed the raven and stood up, heading to the bathroom, immediately.

A cold shower will fix his 'problem'.

"Oh shit! I forgot that today we start at the academy . . . damn, and I still need to find a gift for our anniversary."

=============Sasu==========Naru==========Day============

Sasuke and Naruto were now ready. Heading to the school, jumping trees and talking to each other about things, well Sasuke was thinking about his gift.

Reaching the school grounds, both walked to the entrance, but stopped when the heard two girls arguing. Been noble, Naruto force Sasuke to come and check it out, it could be one of his future students and he couldn't just ignore them.

"C'mon Sasuke, let's go and see if they are okay."

"Hn. I'm sure they are okay. It didn't sound as they fighting; they're probably fighting over something stupid. . ."

There, they saw two girls, arguing, with kunais in their hands ready to fight. Naruto gasped.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the over protective side of Naruto, even after been with Naruto, he still couldn't understand him.

"Wait Naruto . . . let's just wait and see. If they start fighting seriously, then, we can intervene . . . but let's just wait and see their cause of why are they fighting, okay?"

"But Sasuke, what about if they fight with powerful Rasengans' and Chidoris' uh? We wouldn't stop them in time, if we stand here, doing nothing." he said childishly.

"Naruto, please . . . there're not even Genin, yet, and you expect them do to A-rank jutsu's?"

"But-but-"

"Shut it ... there're starting to speak up, probably their problems, maybe we'll find their _real _problem is . . ."

"But- . . . fine."

Masking their chakra, still even if they were not Genin yet, they did it just to be safe.

=============Sasu==========Naru==========Day============

"God, Fernanda stop with your nonsense! We both know that SasuNaru IS much better than NaruSasu!" Fer roared. She was pissed, now. It's been 10 minutes since Fernanda started to talk shit about SasuNaru, and, how they make her sick and that is not cool that they (Fer's army or SasuNaru fans) made her idol Uke, knowing that he was stronger than Sasuke. So, yeah, she's tired of hearing her shit, and decided to shut her up . . . in her own way, fighting.

"Fuck no! NARUSASU IS MUCH BETTER THAN SASU_SAKU!"_

" _. . . . . . . . . . . . . "_

" _. . . . . . . . . . . . . "_

"OH-H HELL NO, YOU DID NOT JUST SAY WHAT I THINK YOU SAID, RIGHT? BECAUSE IF YOU SAID, _SASUSAKU, _INSTEAD OF SASUNARU . . . I HAVE TO KILL YOU FOR MAKING A _BIG _MISTAKE!" trembling with anger, Fer just waited for Fernanda's reply.

"Don't care . . . it's the same shit anyways. Still, NaruSasu is much better than SasuNaru." she said. She folded her arms over her chest, clearly not taken her words back.

Fer sighed _again. _She knew that it will be hard to convince Fernanda to accept the reality from what she dreams, but she's willing to do that, so she can shut her up with her stupid things she's been saying _lately_.

"Look- I know! We can compare things about our gods' and see who gets the most. If I get more than you, then, SasuNaru is the BEST and you have to wear a t-shirt that says 'SASUNARU FOREVER. . SASUKE OWNS NARU-CHAN'S ASS'" Fer said. A dreamy look took over, thinking about some sex scene she had seen, after mentioning the last part.

"Hahaha, and-and where the fuck would I get that stupid shirt, anyways?" Fernanda laughed, insanely, at the mere thought of actually finding a t-shirt that had, well whatever Fer just said.

Fer just stared at her, acting cool, and trying _not_ to kill her for making fun of her shirts.

"So, what? Yes or no?" Fer asked.

"Yeah sure,"

"You start . . ." Fer ordered.

"And why the fuck should I start? You're going to copy me, hell no!"

"Idiot, you're the one who started to insult my club, so that's the least you can do…"

"Tch, fine,"

They put back their kunais' and sat down, facing each other, ready to start the verbal battle.

Calming her mind, concentrating, Fernanda close her eyes, focusing only in NaruSasu, then, she open them and said,

"NaruSasu . . . is like, having sex in a, smooth, tender, slow, passionate way that anyone could have. Okay, I'll admit that . . . SasuNaru is hot as hell, but, it doesn't have feelings like NaruSasu, only raw sex. " she looked at Fer, eyes brilliant and continue, " When Naruto takes Sasuke, he takes him because both of them want it, not only because he's horny and wants some ass." she laughed bitterly, "it's hot, can't deny, but Naruto as a Seme, he worries about his Uke well being, and then, he _takes_ **control**."

After minute, Fernanda closed her eyes, letting herself calm. She's sensitive, especially when NaruSasu is involved. But this time, it wasn't because she like what she saw, no, it was because she talked, expressed, her feelings about how she thought about her favorite couple.

"Damn, that was . . . touching. ... but, SASUNARU IS STILL THE BEST!" Fer laughed evilly, seeing Fernanda's face, like wanting to cry or something; it was priceless.

Fernanda came back to the present, when she heard Fernanda's laughter, and she knew that she was laughing about her.

'_Well, she's an idiot who doesn't understand true love. After all, she's a horny bitch!'_ Fernanda thought.

"Okay now, your turn, "she spat.

"Haha, okay . . . fine . . ."

Getting herself together, she coughed and proceeded with her speech about her club.

"Well, sis, SasuNaru is hot, steamy, god, I can't describe everything that I feel when I see SasuNaru pics, or them together." she wiggled her eye brows, "but, you know, I just can't see Naruto as Seme in a yaoi pairing. C'mon, but I see Sasuke as the seme. Let's face it – Sasuke is possessive, hot, sexy, and for that, we all love our Possessive Pervert Sasuke. Personally, I like SasuNaru more, just because Naruto is way too cute to ever be Seme and Sasuke is more masculine, possessive than Naruto. But, it is fun watching NaruSasu too, I'll admit. However, I think SasuNaru is best." she smiled happily.

"Don't make me laugh!"

"Well, I'm been honest!" Fer shouted.

"I mean, why does SASUKE always have to be the dominant one?" Fernanda stood up, face flushed and taking out her kunai, again.

Fer looked at the sky and said, "god, please, just kill me now! Well, I already told you, BECAUSE NARUTO IS TOO KIND, CUTE, DAMN, HE HAS BETTER BODY THAN BOTH OF US . . . HE GOT CURVES! You want more details?" Fer copy her sister actions but instead of taking her kunai, she took a Senbon needle.

"WELL, NARUTO IS A KIND PERSON UNLIKE THAT BASTARD! I-I BET, NO, I'M SURE THAT HE FORCES NARUTO TO SUMIT"

"SHUT UP! DON'T TALK ABOUT SASUKE-SAN LIKE THAT! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HIM, AND YET, YOU START SAYING SHIT."

"YOU JUST WANT ME TO SHUT UP BECAUSE YOU KNOW IT'S TRUE!"

"Please, Naruto always give in and never tries to be Seme, besides, with one look from Sasuke . . . he's already melting from the inside, so it's easier for Sasuke to take him."

"Duh, Sasuke is scary! He always acts like he's mad or something."

"No, he's the quiet type; he only talks when he needs to, unlike you!"

"Ahhh-hh! THAT'S IT! WHO CARES WHOEVER WINS! I STILL DEFEND MY PRECIOUS _NARUSASU_ UNTIL I DIE!" she charged at Fer, kunai ready to strike.

"FOR ONCE, WE ACTUALLY AGREED ON SOMETHING, BITCH!"

Fer also ran towards, taking weapons out, ready to hit her sister with full force.

Getting closer to their target, both girls screamed, letting their anger out, but, at the very moment, both of them closed their eyes knowing that one will fall and the other will stand.

But none of them expected to be hold back, strong arms around their waist, holding them and thankfully saving their lives.

Fer was the first one who opened her eyes and saw that had arms, holding her, obviously said person just stopped her fight with her sister.

Ready to confront the stranger and probably kill him/her for interrupting something _very_ important, she turned around, only to stuttered stupidly at the person who just save her life,

"U-uchih-ha Sa-sasuke . . ." eyes wide, mouth open and probably paralyze from seeing her idol, god . . . her king, in front of her who just saved _her_ life.

Fernanda knew that she'll probably be injured by now, but to her surprise, she didn't even have a scratch by the hit she supposedly was going to get. It took her minutes to realize that she didn't receive a punch at all, and, she opened her eyes to see that tan arms were around her, holding her in place, not planning to let go.

'_WTF? Should Fer punch instead of hugging me?' _She thought.

It was then, that she heard, Fer stuttering, so curious to see who made Fer stutter like a baby, she turned around and she almost choke on her own saliva; there, close to her was the mighty Uchiha Sasuke, holding her, and looking annoyed.

Due her shock, she forgot that she was in the same situation. It was until a smooth voice woke her up from her trance,

"Hey, are you alright?"

Jumping at little, she turned her body around, so she can look at the person who just talked to her. The minute she faced said person, she gasped and began to stutter the name, she knew by heart, Uzumaki Naruto.

"I-I Fi-fine . . . U-zuzumaki –San . . ." she blushed like a cute tomato.

-WHILE THE TWO BITCHES WERE FIGHTING-

At the other side, Sasuke and Naruto were speechless.

But, seconds later, one was blushing and the other one smirking.

Yes, the one who was red from head to toe was none other than Uzumaki Naruto. And we all know who was smirking, Sasuke.

Naruto couldn't believe what he just heard. Uke? What hell?

Both were listening at the girls, both their eyes were wide in shock.

Sasuke couldn't help to smirk.

Apparently these girls were rivals and both were comparing their clubs, but, he thought that it was, you know other clubs, not SasuNaru and NaruSasu!

It's not even a question, dammit! Of course he's topping, not Naruto!

He looked at the girl, Fernanda and glared. If that girl gets closer to Naruto, he'll have serious problem in the future, especially if Naruto decides to top. He looked, once again, at Fernanda and yes, she was a threat! By looking at her, he knew he was dealing with a smart, strong and very persuasive one. Damn, if she gets closer to him or befriends him . . . he's doomed!  
Is not that he's afraid of that significant girl, no, it was, if somehow Naruto gets to top him, and he likes it- there will be some serious problem. Why? Dammit, he's an Uchiha for fuck sakes! And, he still remembers when he took Naruto for the very first time; he said, _'teme, if I like it, then I have no problem been the uke'. _

It's been two years since that fateful day.

So, no, there's no way he'll get Naruto's cock inside him, no!

Whatever it takes, he needs to stop the girl from talking Naruto into taking the dominant role, as soon as possible.

Yes, besides it's not like he'll see her in the future, right? This is just in case Fernanda gets closer to Naruto.

But, that will never happen. The only way for that to happen, is that somehow Fernanda ended up been Naruto's student, but that was not even an option.

He came back to earth, when he heard Fer stutter, seeing that both girls were now calm, he let her go and walked in front of them. But before that happened, he caught a glimpse from Fernanda, unlike her sister, she had an awed look but she look clearly surprise at his actions. He shrugged, not caring what a smart-ass girl thought of him.  
He looked at Naruto, and frowned at him for not letting Fernanda go, he still had her and looking at her with a soft expression that he shouldn't show to anyone else, only to Sasuke.  
Holding on, and waiting for Naruto to come over where he was standing, he waited.

Naruto was not happy at all. After hearing everything that both girls, he realized that Fernanda was right! He hasn't top since their relation started. I mean, it's not like he doesn't want to, it's just that Sasuke is so hot, and he just gives in without a fight. Okay, fine, he's a Uke, he got that part, but at least once a week will be nice, right? Well, both girls were right, at some points, but still, they hurt his ego and that, he can't tolerate!  
Maybe, if he goes and seeks for an advice from Fernanda, since she knows better than him, maybe he'll get to top more than one time.

With that happy thought in mind, he came back and looked down at the girl who will solve her problems.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Damn, he hadn't meant to sound so smooth but he hasn't spoken for more than 20 minutes . . . and that's to much for to, hell, it a record!  
Apparently, Fernanda didn't noticed that she was in his arms, because when she turned around trying to see who was holding her, she gasped and became a living fish.

"I-I Fi-fine . . . U-zuzumaki –San . . ."

Seeing that both girls were alright and shock, Naruto let her go and joined Sasuke.

Knowing that Sasuke won't say a word, he spoke for both of them.

"Girls you should know that fighting won't solve anything. Besides, you could've hurt each other!"

It was Fer who spoke first,

"Well is not my problem, she started not me!" she cross her arms and looked away from those eyes (Sasuke's) that were making her blush.

"Well, it was you, who kept saying that SasuNaru was better than NaruSasu!" Fernanda yelled, blushing and forgetting that she was in front of both main characters.

Naruto blushed. Damn, he needs to get away from here, before Sasuke sees him and try to get some ass, since he knows that him, blushing will cause some serious problem in Sasuke's lower part of his body.

Sasuke, now, needed to take his blond away from these two crazy, stupid girls before Fernanda gets more information out of her mouth.

"Let's go Naruto. We need to go, now!" without a word, he dragged Naruto to his house, totally forgetting that they were supposed to meet Iruka and their future students.

Minutes later, Fer spoke,

"If Sasuke-San tops, you'll accept that SasuNaru is better and you'll ware that shirt I was talking about, okay?" she grinned.

"Deal! But, If Naruto-San tops, you'll have to serve me 5 years and drop out of your club as the president, to join me and get more juicy NaruSasu!" eyes sparkling with joy, at the thought if Fer actually becoming a NaruSasu member.

"Fuck no! Since I know that my god will never summit to Naruto! But yes, I'm in."  
Shaking hands, and looking at each other and smirking evilly.

"Let's go and find our answer, should we?" Fer said.

"Lead the way, Fer-Chan..."

"Oh shut up, Fernanda-San..."

"Fuck you! I'm not older than you, bitch!"

=============Sasu==========Naru==========Day============

"I can't believe it! You know, that girl is right, I NEVER GET TO BE SEME!"

_'Dammit! Now what? Once is in his head, it's over! Fuck you bitch!'_ Sasuke gritted his teeth as he heard Naruto whined.

"Can you stop; my head is starting to hurt due your stupid complains." Sasuke said. He took some pills out from the cabinet, and headed to the sink to get some water.

"It's not stupid! Ohh-h to you it's stupid because now I realize that I should've the same privilege to be Seme like you. Now I get it! You don't want to take it in the ass that's why you dragged me here, right?"

Sasuke came back, holding a glass if water and looking irritated.

_'God, I should have screwed him before he opened his mouth...'_

Sasuke sighed, "Fine, we're going to play who gets to be Seme, okay? We're going to seduce each other and see who gets to be the Uke?"

Sasuke sat down close to Naruto and look at him.

"But how do we know who wins?" he titled his head cutely.

_'Hn, please, he's acting like a Uke for Christ sake!'_

Groaning at the sight he answered the question, "Who ever says 'fuck me now' first gets to be Uke, and the other one gets to be the dominant, Seme for a month." he said.

"What? A month? WTF? Fine, I'll win this stupid bet and prove you that I can be Seme. Let's go to our bedroom now!" he childishly stomped his way to the bedroom.

Sasuke just watched him go, not caring if he loses the bet.

Out of nowhere, an evil, sexy smirk appeared in Sasuke's handsome features.

"Alright, dobe. Get ready to lose, your ass is mine."

He followed his dobe, practically jumping with joy, knowing that his dobe will do all the naughty things he could think of, just to get him aroused and submit.

_'I don't know why he does it... He's going to lose, anyway.'_ he thought.

"Sasuke! Get your ass over here NOW!" Naruto demanded, and clearly pissed.

_'Well, he could be a dominant Uke; riding me and enjoying my cock inside his ass. Not bad.'_

=============Sasu==========Naru==========Day============

_'Ahhh-huh... Ssasuukkeeeee! Moooreeee... There-ahhh... God!'_

"Alright, Fernanda-Chan you lost the bet. Now, wear my **awesome** shirt."

"H-hai."

Both girls were standing outside of Sasuke's and Naruto's window. Yes, they were spying, but, they had a good reason to do so; which one from their gods will top, and who will do the other punishments.  
So, our little Fernanda lost the bet because now, Naruto had Sasuke cock, inside him, riding him and screaming words that innocent kids shouldn't listen to.

_"Oh yeahhh- fuck me . . . hard, yess- ohh YESS! Sasu-kkeeee!"_ yeah, those kind of words.

"Here," Fer grinning madly at Fernanda, giving the black shirt that had 'SasuNaru forever... And I love it!' in the front, with sparkling orange letters. And, on the back it said, 'Naru-Chan's ass belongs to Uchiha Sasuke.'  
Fernanda just stood there, staring at the shirt with hatred, and regretting making the deal, knowing that Naruto will give in, so easily to Sasuke.

Sighing in defeat, she took it and simply without removing her shirt that she had, she put it on top of the other one.

Shivering at the rare feeling of knowing that she was wearing something about SasuNaru. She looked up, and almost, almost wanted to punch the bitch in front of her, who had a big smile on her face.

"Well, my job is done. SasuNaru IS the best and will always be."

And with that, she left happily, knowing that she had won the battle.

"Oh no, little sister, this, is not ever . . . yet. . ."

=============Sasu==========Naru==========Day============

"So, you still want to be a Seme?" Sasuke asked.

Both were 'finally' done with their activities, and they were just resting, cuddling in their cozy bed.

"No, I'll past. You're right about me been a uke. Anyway, I like it, having your cock inside me. Mmhn, the way you fuck me-god, your body . . . mmhn." Naruto moaned, his dirty thoughts taking him high, and actually making him horny, again.

"Naruto, I'll advice to stop talking okay. I don't want to hear you complain tomorrow that you can't walk at all." Sasuke said, smoothly.

"Fine. Ohh-h I forgot to tell you. Iruka-sensei send us the students that we got, you want to see it?"

"sure, why not."

Extending his arms across Sasuke's nightstand, he took the folders that were place on top of it.

"Here, I read mine and you read yours, okay." Naruto headed his folder and kept his.

Both opened it at the same time, and both said the exact same thing but with different meaning.

"Shit..." both said in unison.

Both raised their heads, eyes staring at each other and both shaking.

Gulping Naruto asked, "Who did you got?" it was amazing how normal he sounded.

"No, you first."

"I'll tell you the last names, okay."

"Fine."

"Aomori, Sato, Sasaki." Naruto said.

"Kudo, Kimura, Sasaki." Sasuke reply.

"First name of the last one,"

"you first,"

"both at the same time,"

"okay,"

3, 2, 1,

"Fernanda" "Fer"

"..." "..."

"FUCK!" both yelled, throwing the papers in the ground, and cursing at their bad luck.

It was that day, that both thought the same thing more than one time,

_'more problems... Nnnnnooooo!'_

=============Sasu==========Naru==========Day============

In the other side of the town, two girls were on the floor. Both fainted when they read the names of their future sensei's that will teach them jutsu and other stuff that they will need to survive in this mad world.

Beside their pale bodies, were two folders. One, had Fernanda's name, nicely printed, with the picture of her sensei and of course, his name.  
'Uzumaki Naruto'

The other folder had the same thing, picture and name of her sensei, but she didn't need to read the name, after all she knew it because he is her awesomely, sexy, possessive, hot king.  
'Uchiha Sasuke.'

7.9.10 1:50 AM finito.

=============Sasu==========Naru==========Day============

THE END

(Maybe)

=============Sasu==========Naru==========Day============

Yeah. . Those two girls. . Are named after me, because both are Fer3333 –laughs evilly-. And yes, I like NaruSasu, but like fer said. . SasuNaru is fuckin hott!

I thought it will be fun if I was in the story hahah, told you it was not planned!

So, what did you guys think? I know, I know you probably hate it . . . but I please understand . . . it was not planned and I need more time. And guess what? I still needed to write more things on the fic, like, Sasuke's gift and what happen to both girls and boys when they woke up.

So, I was thinking in doing this fic as a story . . . . I KNOW! I got more fics to work on, yes I know, but, if you like it, please tell me.

So, hope you have a wonderful day. I'm working today, so I won't be at home, waiting for my favorites authors to post some juicy SasuNaru smut or classic story about SasuNaru. . –Sad face- but. I'm happy that I made one myself –happy face-

Love for all SasuNaru Fans . . . and for those who like SASUSAKU . . . burn in hell. .!

Hahah, just kidding! God, but, all of you sasusaku fans out there . . . you can't possibly compete with us, SasuNaru army; we are a millions, no billions of fans.

YEAHH!SASUNARU FOREVER!

Love, Fer3333.

_My next update will be Sasuke's birthday Fic. I'm sorry if you are __**still **__waiting for MPF chapter 11 or 12. I' working on it, no worries, but since Sasuke's birthday it's coming up, and I planned something big for his birthday, I'm taking my time. And blame it to my work! Less time to write and fix mistakes. Look, it took me a week to do this worthless fic! _

Okay, now for real. . Take care and have a wonderful day!

HAPPY SASUNARU DAY!


End file.
